


Casket to hold my bones

by LightningHaski



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, I don't care anymore, This is a vent, Touring, i've forgotten how to tag since i've been away, i've had a shitty day, if you don't like that then go off in the comments, it doesn't matter for this story, platonic or romantic joshler, though tyler is married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: He's suffering. No one understands. No one except for Him.





	Casket to hold my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers  
> Eating disorder

He can’t do it anymore. He can’t stand to look at it anymore. His mother always gives him too much food. He can’t eat it. Every bite is an ache in his jaw. His stomach churns as he swallows. He knows it’s not going to stay down. It never does. 

It started with bananas. His mother force fed him bananas for years. He could never keep the foul fruit down. It gradually progressed to other foods. Easy foods to bring back up. Overcooked pasta and ice cream was a good start. They were smooth on the way back up. 

He couldn’t stand it. The eyes of his family members staring at him. Eating was a chore when he was surrounded. Venom was seeping down his esophagus. The food was poisoned. It didn’t take a genius to know that. He couldn’t speak out about it. His family would be more sad than they already are.

He proves to them he’s fine. He tells them over and over again. He’s starting to believe it himself. There’s only one person that doesn’t believe his whimsical excuses. He doesn’t have to fake eating around him. 

Eventually he started to only drink water when he was hungry. He drank a lot of water. But it was fine because he could finally see the progress. The fat dropped off of him but left a friend behind in its wake.

He was questioned daily. Things like ‘are you okay’ ‘do you need help’ ‘please stop starving yourself’. He never responded with anything more than the usual ‘I’m fine’. His excuses were cracking his skin and nobody could tell the difference between broken and put together. 

Josh could tell, he always could. He didn’t try to stop him when it came to his disgusting addiction. When he would slice open from the impending thought of shoving food down his throat, Josh would always be there to hold him and tell him it was okay and that he didn’t have to eat if he didn’t want to. 

Jenna was always a force to be reckoned with, she was always telling him he needed to eat after a show because of how much energy he just used up. He would try and not get angry with her as he walked out of his dressing room and headed straight to Josh’s to be held as the flood gates were opened. He hated being vulnerable in front of anyone other than Josh, even his wife, he just couldn’t stand it. 

But Josh, he’s been there since the beginning. He knows the ins and outs of this disease that consumes him. Josh knows how to handle it without triggering him. He’s a god send really. But he knows that there is something hiding behind Josh’s caring eyes. He knows that Josh wants to help him get over this. But Josh is too caring for his own good, he won’t do something that he knows will upset his best friend. 

That’s why Tyler loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it go off at me for all i care  
> if you're mad about me always giving tyler an eating disorder or having him self harm  
> go for it, i really don't care at this point  
> i use this to vent what i'm going through


End file.
